


For How Long

by Kagsking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, super angsty asanoya, super angsty ships in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagsking/pseuds/Kagsking
Summary: For about 10 years, the Hunger Games had been an annual event for all to watch...except those who were picked to be in the games. Teenage representatives from each city are chosen to compete in the games. The objective of the game is to kill other competitors and/or survive until one person is standing. The last person is declared the Victor.  The Victor will receive any thing they wish for their entire life.This year, only male tributes are chosen from each city and the process is changed without anyone knowing until the last second. Who will survive...and who will not...





	1. The Culling

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something this violent so please bear with me!! (Even though I read a lot of violent things so it shouldn't be that bad...right?)

Hinata's POV

It's 2:57am and I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about the Culling. Every time I try to take my mind off of it, the thought comes back. I only worry for myself, though. My little sister, Natsu, isn't of age to be picked and I don't have any other family members who are of age to be in the games either. My mom says I won't be picked, but anything could happen. I grab my phone and earbuds when my mom opens my bedroom door. She crosses her arms and says, "Why are you still up? It's nearly three in the morning!" I groan and reply, "I can't sleep. I was about to listen to music to try to." My mom gives me a worried look. There was a long moment of silence in the room to where you could hear her breathing and she's a light breather. I sigh and give in to her body spoken question; 'What's wrong?'. "I keep thinking about the Culling. Just knowing that it's in a few hours makes me feel on edge." She walks over and sits next to me on my bed. "Natsu and I feel the same way. We don't want you to get picked either," she says. I frown and respond, "You don't know how I feel. You and Natsu can't be picked." My mother sighs, gets up and exits the room. I was kind of glad she was leaving. I just wanted to be alone. When I was about to plug my earbuds into my phone, I received a text message from the group chat I was in with Kageyama, Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi.

Kageyama- Is anyone still up?

I replied even though I really didn't want to.

Me- I am

Asahi- Me...

Suga- I'm awake

Kageyama- I'm guessing you all are awake because of the Culling

I felt a chill up my back as I read Kageyama's text. I slowly typed in my reply.

Me- Yeah...

Asahi- Yep...

Suga- I'm extremely worried for you guys tbh because this year they're choosing 5 people from our city instead of 2...

I sighed remembering the news saying the changes for this year. The wealthier your city, the less people have to be entered. Shiratorizawa for example only has to enter one person but the city where I live, Karasuno, isn't so wealthy anymore. The "Small Giant" from our city once won three times in a row, but ever since the great legend disappeared, the money he had given to our city was taken away by the horrible and wicked government since there was no clarification if he was dead or alive. They make me so angry.

Me- Any ideas on how to sleep?

Kageyama- You close your eyes boke!

Me- Shut up Bakageyama!

Suga- Stop fighting! Listen to classical music, it'll calm your nerves and mind. Just try to get some sleep okay

I exited the chat and went to my music library and played some classical music like Sugawara said. He was right. The classical music really did calm me down and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

*Time Skip*

 

I was awoken by two hands shaking my body. I sat up and looked at the person beside my bed, Natsu. "Morning onii-chan! Mom said you need to get up," said Natsu. I groaned and slowly got myself out of bed. I went towards the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and went to my closet. I pulled out a plain white shirt and blue jeans and put them on. Then, I progressed to the kitchen where my mother and sister were, while trying to put on my gray sneakers. "Good Morning, Hinata," my mom said not as joyful as she was every other day, which was expected despite the event that we were going to. She offered me breakfast, but I declined. I couldn't eat. I felt to anxious to eat. "Time to go." my other said as she got her purse and waited for me and my sister to come outside and to the car. Natsu and I ran to the car. I sat in the passenger's seat while Natsu sat in the back and in her car-seat. Our mother started the car and started to drive towards the stadium where the Culling was being held.

When we finally arrived, I was the first to get out of the car and my mom was the last. We walked towards the entrance and saw 6 guards. They stopped us and asked our ages and names. We replied and one of the guards grabbed my arm and put a band around it. "Ms. Shoyou and Natsu, you will sit in the stadium seats. Hinata, you will sit in the seats in the field." one of the guards said. I looked back at my two family members and hugged them. "I wish you luck onii-chan!" Natsu said. I could hear my mom sniffling and crying, but I had to let go and head inside while they went up the steps and in the stadium seats. When I entered, I saw the whole city in the stadium, apart from the teens of age who were sitting in the field part. The center was filled with chairs and teens from schools in our city. I see Nishinoya and Tanaka and run over to sit in between them. "Hey, my number one shortie!" Tanaka said. I smiled and replied, "Hi, Tanaka-senpai!" Nishinoya and I fist pumped and then there was a voice on the speakers coming from the microphone. It was the assistant principal from my school. I don't remember his name, but I do remember knocking his wig off. "Good Morning, Karasuno! Today is a special day! Today is the day when our tributes are chosen!" he said and the crowd clapped, but didn't cheer. "I will pull from these two bowls; 2 slips will be pulled from one bowl and 3 from the other.. Those will be our tributes!" he said. The assistant principal pulled out one slip from the first bowl and said, "Our first tribute is...Kōshi Sugawara! Will this boy stand and walk towards the stage please." I looked to my left to see Suga standing and nervously walking on the stage where the assistant principal was. The man pulled out another slip from the bowl and said, "Our second tribute is...Kei Tsukishima! Come forward please." I looked behind me and saw 'Stingyshima' stand and walk up the stage. I was kind of glad he was in the games, but at the same time I think that would give me karma for thinking like that. The man repeated his cycle and said, "The third tribute...is Yū Nishinoya!" Noya stood up and ran to the stage. The assistant principal pulled yet another slip and said, "Shōyō Hinata is our fourth tribute!" It felt like my heart stopped when I heard my name. 'This is it,' I thought to myself. I stood up with all eyes on me and I walked up on the stage and stood next to Noya. I was facing the crowd and tried to find my mother and sister. I saw my sister, but not my mother. 'Where did she go?' I thought. I guess she couldn't take it and went outside of the stadium to cry. I looked at the man pull one last slip out of the second bowl. "Our final tribute is.....Tobio Kageyama!" he said. My eyes widened at the sound of his name. I couldn't believe I had to be chosen with him of all people! "These five gentlemen are the tributes for Karasuno!" the man said. The crowd clapped, but not nearly as loud as the beginning of the Culling. The guards walked on the stage and directed us off outside on the other side of the stadium. There was a extremely luxurious limo waiting for us five. It was black and shiny and not like any other limo I've seen in my entire life. The guards opened the doors for us to get in. I felt like royalty! Except I was stuck with Tsukishima and Kageyama. It could be much worse though. I could've been stuck with people I didn't even know. "It'll be a long drive...so sleep while you can." said one of the guards. They put on classical music and just like earlier when I was listening to it, I slowly drifted asleep.


	2. Twist and Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twist of the game and the countdown begins...

3rd POV

When the five adolescents exited the car, they were escorted inside of a facility about the size of a prison. They were then taken to their room. Once they were inside, the guards locked the door. "I don't understand...," Suga mumbled. Kageyama noticed that Suga was speaking. "Is there something wrong?" The gray haired boy turned around and nodded. "They don't usually do this...this is the place where the arena is...where we start...the game." Hinata leaned his head in confusion. "Isn't this where we are supposed to be?" he said. Suga shook his head. "No. We are supposed to go to another place...to test our skill...and then to present the teams to everyone not in the games...I don't know what's going on..." Hinata started to remember what he had seen on TV when he was younger. People in previous games DID go through a process before coming here, so why were they here now? "Can we ask one of the guards?" Tsukishima inquired. "I doubt it..." Suga responded. Just then, a hatch had opened on the back wall. Five pairs of dark blue leggings, black boots, and faded, dark orange shirts with their individual names on them. "Wait...are we about to start?" Hinata quaked. "I'm afraid so...but don't worry! Your senpai will protect you!" Noya said with confidence. Sudden loud banging stated coming from the locked door, startling the group. "HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED SO WE CAN GO!!" the guard yelled. "Someone's having a bad day..." Hinata mumbled. Once they all got dressed with their assigned shirts and other clothing, the locked door opened with a guard standing in front of it. "Get in a single file line." he commanded. They did as he told, not wanting to hear him yell again. 

They arrived at their individual tubes, which leads up to the arena. Suga and Kageyama took deep breaths, Tsukishima closed his eyes and calmed his mind, Nishinoya pumped himself up to get ready for what was about to happen, while Hinata...panicked. The intercom then came on. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the annual Hunger Games! You're probably wondering what's going on since we didn't go through the same steps as the previous years. This year we are going to do something a little different. This is Ghost Year. What is Ghost Year you ask? Well, information such as other players' skills and names will not be known until you see them in the arena. The setting will take place in the jungle/forest region. That concludes our announcements. God bless you all." Some of the contestants were still confused while others were frightened. The tubes then started to elevate to the arena. Sugawara looked around and saw Hinata on the circular platform next him. He snapped his fingers at him to get the younger boy's attention. Hinata looked over in fear, but then calmed down when he saw Suga's smile and saw him mouth 'You'll be okay'. Hinata took a deep breath and then the countdown started. "Do not remove yourself from the platform until the countdown is over. If you do there will be a dire consequence. Are you all ready? 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. BEGIN."


	3. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update more frequently ^^ thank you for being patient!!

Sugawara POV 

I could feel my heart racing as I heard the word 'BEGIN'. I ran as fast as I could up to the Cornucopia. I grabbed a satchel and Hinata's hand as he was still looking for things to grab and bolted out of there before anything bad happened. "What are you doing? Don't we need more stuff?" Hinata asked. "We do but...if we stayed any longer, we might have gotten killed," I explained to him. We ran into the woods and didn't look back until the yelling and loud sounds were no longer heard. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah...I'm just worried about the others..." he replied. "Well-" I said before the intercom came on and the man's voice was heard again. "We have a very important announcement to make. On behalf of the Prime Minister, there is another new rule this year. This year there will not just be one victor...there will be five. The last five who survive will be the victors of this year's game. You can actually take a friend home this year...maybe. Good luck tributes!" I was kind of relieved to hear that...well VERY relieved. Hinata looked happier than I did. "So, Suga...what's in there?" he asked. I honestly didn't know since I just picked it up, not bothering to look inside at the time. "Let's find out." I said. We both sat against a tree and opened the bag. "Ok, so we've got...two bottles of water...a multipurpose knife...a cloth...some rubber bands...a lighter...a small bowl...and a picture of two guys...they look familiar..." I stated. I gave the picture to Hinata to see if he knew. "I don't know their names, but they're from Aoba Johsai, I think." We put everything back inside the satchel and stood up. "What now?" he asked. "We should set up camp here...find some sticks and some food...and we're gonna need a weapon to defend ourselves," I said. "Hinata! Suga!" a voice called out. "Noya!" Hinata said happily. Noya jogged over to us and smiled. "I got some stuff for you guys," he said proudly and gave us a duffel bag full of stuff. Hinata and I looked inside and pulled out a bow with a full case of arrows, a machete, a bat, 3 bear traps, two blankets, a trip wire, a pack of nails, two hammers, and a container of pain killers. "Noya, how did you even get this?" I asked. It was under a dead body. I would've thought that someone would have taken it though..." he responded. "All we need now is wood for a fire for tonight and some food." I said to them both. "I can go get some wood." Noya said. "Can I get the food?" Hinata asked. I was hesitant at first, but ended up letting him go. "Ok... but stay close to Noya and always have your weapon ready if needed, understand?"  I said. He nodded as a response. I gave him the machete because it was way easier to use than the bow and arrows since they require accuracy and the bat requires strength. I gave Noya the bat considering that I'm going to stay here at the tree, well our base and I'm going to need something to protect myself as well, preferably long distance. Plus, I have the multipurpose knife just in case. Nishinoya and Hinata walked off with their weapons in one of their hands. It puts a little pressure off of me knowing that they will at least be able to defend themselves. 

Hinata POV 

Noya and I walked through the big trees and heard sounds coming from the bush next to us. We froze and looked at each other and then at the bush. Noya walked in front of me towards the bush. He had his bat ready and then moved the tall leaves of the bush out of the way to see..."Kenma?" He was trembling and sobbing. "What's wrong..." I asked. He didn't respond. He just kept crying and shaking. "Do you need some help?" Still no response. I sat down next to him and hugged him. I wish I knew what was wrong with him so I could comfort him more. "I...I...I..." he began to say. "You what?" Noya asked. "I accidentally killed someone..." he replied. "Who..." I asked. "Moniwa...I didn't mean to..." Kenma sobbed. "How? What happened, Kenma?" He looked up at me and said, "I bumped into him and he fell and...his head landed in a bear trap..." Kenma cried. I cringed at the thought of visualizing what he had said. "I'm a terrible person..." he said. "No you're not! You're amazing! Everyone makes mistakes...even ones they deeply regret." I said and stood up. I put a hand out to him and after a minute he grabbed it and I pulled him up to his feet. "You can help us find food and some sticks for a fire. Then, we can go back to our camp with Suga." Noya stated. "Ok...I lost Kuroo after the Moniwa situation. I had ran in a random direction from the Cornucopia. That was dumb of me." I shook my head. "No, you were just scared...trust me I know. I was so scared, I didn't even grab anything." I said to reassure him. "Well, I got a couple of cans of fruit...I heard some of the fruit in this forest are poisonous..." Kenma said and held out 4 cans. "Would you be willing to share those fruits..." Noya asked seriously. "Uh...yeah, sure." Kenma replied. "I also found some sticks in that bush." I went back in the bush and found about 10 sticks there. "Thanks Kenma! You saved us a lot of time and effort." I say and smile. He slightly smiled back. Nishinoya, Kenma, and I then head back to the camp. But when we do arrive, there isn't much happiness. There was no one to show anything to. Suga wasn't there.  



	4. The Suga Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to "Where's Suga?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING IN LIKE A WHOLE MONTH OR TWO NOW AND I'M SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! :,( I have had a lot of things in my life going on preventing me from having the time and ideas to write the chapters...Will I stop writing this now? NO NO NEVER. I'M NOT DONE WITH ANY OF MY WORKS! I'M DETERMINED TO FINISH AT LEAST ONE WORK THIS YEAR!! AGAIN, I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS!! OH, AND IM POSTING TWO CHAPTERS TODAY FOR AN APOLOGY!! (This chapter is gonna be short it thwill next one is pretty long.)

Sugawara's POV

After the boys leave, I decide to grab some arrows out of the large bag and set one up in the bow. I put the multipurpose knife in my back pocket and continue to rest against the tree. I look around in worry, listening for the dangers to come. I think hear leaves crunch...or it might be my imagination. Am I paranoid? Maybe. Or am I really hearing it? I stand and look around while staying close to the tree. I have my bow and arrow ready just in case. I start to venture deeper into the woods until I realize I'm leaving our supplies out in the open for anyone to steal. As my heard turns, I feel a sharp object against my neck. It didn't take me long to comprehend what was happening. "Don't move," a voice said. I stay still as I try to find out who this person is. "Who are you," I ask. No response. I ask again. There's still no response. I hear a zipper and realized that someone is rummaging through our bag. "Answer me!" The feeling of the sharp object starts to become painful. "Stop," another voice says. "Who are you and what do you want," I asked once more. "You're from Karasuno aren't you?" I feel the sharp item move away from my neck and I move away from the person. "Yes, my name is Sugawara." I look up to see  two familiar faces, Bokuto Koutaro and Kuroo Testuro. "What do you want?" Kuroo looks through our bag and look at someone who is behind me. "Akaashi, come help me with this." The being who was once behind me was now going in the direction of Kuroo. "Please don't take our stuff. That's all we have." Bokuto glares at me and speaks back. "We don't have much at all. It looks like you've got an entire package of stuff." I cross my arms and walk towards the two going through the  duffle bag. Bokuto stops me in my tracks by pointing a knife at me,even though I have a knife of my own, but I doubt they know that. "Sugawara...," Akaashi says. I look his way in response. "When you mean 'we', who are you speaking of?" My eyes start to water as I think about the two who have been gone for a while. It's been almost an hour and they still aren't back. All they needed to get was food and sticks for a fire. What if they..."Sugawara!" I snap out of my thoughts and back to reality. "Y-Yes..?"  
Akaashi raises a brow. "Oh...Hinata and Nishinoya," I answer. "Shouyou is here?" Akaashi looks worried as he sees Bokuto clench his chest. "Bokuto, are you alright?" Bokuto slowly nods as he looks at me. "They should be back soon. I sent them to get food and sticks for a fire." Kuroo stands up and walks towards me. "Sure you did." He sounds unimpressed. "You'll be coming with us until further notice," Akaashi states. "Why? I have to wait for Noya and Hinata to come back!" Kuroo grabs my arm, ignoring what I say. "Just listen to what we say and you'll live another day." They take the duffle bag and all of its contents along with me in a random direction. All I'm worried about is what Nishinoya and Hinata will think when they see I'm gone and worse, have no supplies.


	5. Here Comes Dusk And More Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with everyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @IwaiOiFanboy !! I write longer chapters now due to your comment ^^

3rd POV

"Where's Suga?!" The mood of the group went from happiness to panic and confusion in a matter of seconds. "He was supposed to be here...," Noya said. "Suga!" Hinata yelled. Noya put his hand over the ginger boy's mouth. "Do you want other to know we're here?!" He angrily whispered. Hinata shook his head and replied, "No! I just want Suga to know we're here!" Kenma looked around to see if there was anyone around. "And the supplies aren't here either...are they with him?" Hinata asked. "How would I know?" As the two small boys bickered, Kenma saw that there were boot prints in the slightly muddy dirt. "Look," Kenma spoke. He pointed at the foot prints in the ground and the other two paid attention. "That might lead us to where he is..." Nishinoya held a tight grip on his bat as he lead the way, following the tracks, and Kenma and Hinata followed ,as well.

3rd POV

"Where are we," Suga asked. No answer. "Why are you taking me with you?" Still no answer. "Why didn't you kill me instead of taking me hostage?" Silence. "Why won't you answer? I just want to know what's going on!" Then, they stopped moving. "Can you shut up," Kuroo asked. "Not until I get my questions answered," Sugawara replied. Akaashi sighed and grabbed Bokuto's arm and walked far ahead while Kuroo and Suga stayed in the same place. "Why are we standing here," Suga questioned with worry. Kuroo grabbed Suga by the shoulder and dragged him to a tree stump and pushed him on it. The messy haired male sat down on a stump opposite of the stump Suga was sitting on and pulled out a knife, facing it towards the shorter boy. "Stop asking questions and just do as I say," Kuroo stated. "I just want to know why I'm here!" Kuroo rolled his eyes. "Fine. We brought you with us, so you can help us find someone we're looking for. We don't want any trouble." Suga frowned at his response. "If you didn't want any trouble, why did you take all of our stuff?!" Kuroo started to become irritated. "Why are you yelling? There are literally people all around here who want to kill us." Kuroo put his knife away and stood up. "It sounds like you want to die." Suga was still sitting. "I hear something," the gray haired boy said. "Huh?" There were sounds of crunching leaves and footsteps. Kuroo pulled out a machete and listened carefully, too. "Suga," a voice called out. "Hinata?!" Suga stood up and ran towards the direction of the voice. "Hey, wait!" Kuroo ran after Suga, concerned it might not be the person he think it is. "Hinata! Noya!" "Suga," two voices said in unison. Hinata launched himself onto Suga, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Sugawara, are you alright?!" Noya yelled. The elder nodded and hugged them both. He heard sniffing from his chest. Suga looked down to see Hinata crying. "Shouyou, I'm okay. No need to cry," he said, patting the small boy's head. Sugawara looked up to see another boy standing there. "Who is that?" Noya looked up at Suga and replied, "That's Kenma. He was alone, so we kept him with us." Kenma looked at Suga and finally spoke. "Um...have you seen my friend? His name is Kuroo and...I lost him after I left the Cornucopia.." Suga looked around after hearing heavy footsteps. "I think that's who you're looking for." Suga smiled at Kenma while he stood confused. Kuroo then ran through the bushes where Suga was and bended over to catch his breath. "Don't run...off...like...that again..," he said while panting. He finally caught his breath and looked directly at Kenma. "Kuroo...," Kenma said with watery eyes. Kuroo immediately walked towards him and hugged him as tight as he could. "Are you okay?" Kenma nodded and responded, "They helped me." He smiled at Kuroo and looked at Hinata and Nishinoya. "If they helped you, then, they are our friends," Kuroo said. "Can we have our stuff back...," Suga asked. Kuroo looked at him and smiled. "How about we share instead. We can protect you if you protect us. Deal?" He held out his hand and waited for Suga to shake it. "Okay...under one condition. You have to promise me you'll find whoever this photo belongs to." Suga pulled out the picture from before, the one of the couple. Kuroo nodded and Suga shook his hand. "We should go catch up with Bokuto and Akaashi." Kuroo lead the way while the rest followed.

Kageyama POV

My arms are starting to hurt from pulling these arrows in the bow so fast. I think I killed at least one and injured 4. I should rest but...I don't want to get caught off guard. The only things to eat are this apple, this can of beans, this can of pineapples, and these berries I found in a bush. I have a thermos to put water in, but I haven't seen a water source this entire time. Maybe I should go deeper in the forest. It's a risk...but it's a risk I need to take. If I want to survive, I'm going to need water the most. I walk over to a stump and make sure everything is in my bag. I hear quiet footsteps. Whoever is trying to sneak up on me is pretty quiet...but not quiet enough. I draw my bow and arrows and call out, "Who's there?" The noise stops. "Drop your weapon," I hear a voice say, "and I won't kill you." I hesitate, but do as told. "Who are you?" I don't get a response, of course. Then, I see someone walk towards me. He looks familiar. He has black hair with a bowl cut and looks to be about the age as me. "Are you from Shiratorizawa?" He walks towards me and takes my satchel off and picks up my weapon. "Don't worry about it." I kick him to the ground as he picks up my bow. It's not my only weapon, but it's the safest one to use. I attempt to grab my weapon back, but an arrow lands in front of my hand before I can. "Back off," I hear another person say. I didn't know he wasn't by himself. If I did, I wouldn't have kicked him. I see another boy emerge from the woods. He has red hair that stands up and has a more lanky figure. One thing I notice the most is that he has a bow gun. It's much faster than my bow and arrows. It's a good thing I dropped my weapon, or I really would've been dead. "Are you with a group," the red haired one asked. I shook my head and got a smile in response. I have a bad feeling about this. Then, he...bows? "My name is Tendou Satori and this is Goshiki Tsutomu." The boy with the bow cut bowed, too. "We've been watching your movements and I'm impressed. We won't kill you, but you are still kind of a threat so," Tendou started to give me a weird feeling. A feeling that makes me want to run away as far as I can, even if I get hurt in the process. He's dangerous and I don't think I can fight him off if there's conflict. "We want you to join us," Goshiki exclaimed. Tendou bopped his head. "Not so loud, Goshiki." The younger boy tensed up. "S-Sorry Tendou.." Tendou began walking in a random direction, but then suddenly stopped and turned around. "If you betray us, we will not hesitate to kill you. Okay?" he said smiling at the end of his statement. I nod in response and follow them to...wherever we're going.

Iwaizumi POV

"Iwa-chan, are we there yet?" That's all I've been hearing in my ear for the past 2 to 3 hours. "No. Stop whining." My arms are getting tired from supporting him on my back for so long. He had gotten shot in his leg with an arrow. Who shot it? We don't know. Things were happening too fast to look at the faces of others at the time. "I'm hungry..," Oikawa complains again. I look over at Kyoutani to make sure he's okay. He hasn't been talking ever since the Culling. "Are you alright, Kentaro?" He doesn't respond. Poor kid, he probably misses his family. I'm worried about him. "Yo, Kyoutani! Are you alive," Oikawa belted. "Shut up, trashykawa." Then, there is loud yelling coming from the direction we came from. We start to pick up the pace towards our destination. We don't want what was happening far behind us to catch up. Hanamakki and Matsukawa are waiting for us at our tree base and we need to get there before dusk. 

It's about 20 minutes before we finally arrive at the base. We can see Matsu sitting at the door. The stairs spiral around the tree thankfully. If not, I might have been carrying another person up a ladder and that would have been hell. The tree house was already there in the woods when we got here; I guess we got lucky. After we go up the stairs and settle down, I ask Matsu if we have a first aid kit. He shakes his head in response. Guess we'll have to manually remove the arrow then. I hope Oikawa can at least bear a little pain without screaming at the top of his lungs. 

3rd POV 

"Attention everyone! We have another announcement. We are releasing animals into the environment now. Have fun!" The intercom then hangs up. "Well crap." Daishou stretches and yawns. "Of course they would do this near night." He pulled out a piece of raw meat and looked at the woods and then at the dead body next to him. He was in the Cornucopia since everyone else left and ran off into the woods. "Don't you think that this is great, Kuguri? Now, I can finally have a pet dog!" The green haired boy laughed maniacally. The body didn't move or respond because well...they're dead. "Sorry I had to kill you my friend. It had to be done if I wanted to survive." Daishou walked towards the woods and placed the raw meat next to a tree and went back to the Cornucopia. "Maybe I should get a partner that would actually be helpful. No offense buddy," he said and patted the body's head. "Off to find a new partner I go~! Someone who's a real pro~! Maybe with a bow~ and arrow~! And kill a fella with a mighty deathblow~!" Daishou sang as he pranced into the woods with no caution whatsoever.

Tsukishima POV

"Animals huh..." I look up at the sky. It's getting pretty dark. I climb up the tree and get in the hammock I made. I used a webbed rope for the base and separate rope to tie to the ends and the thick branches. I don't weight much, so I should be okay. I grab an apple out of my satchel and take a bite out of it. This is my meal for the day. I'll have to conserve this apple for as long as I can before it turns rotten. It's the only food source I have besides an energy bar and a banana. The only drinks I have are a milk carton,which will expire in two days, an apple juice box, and a  canteen full of water. The only defense I have is this pocket knife and this katana I found. The sky starts to get dark and I get concerned. Tendou's group will most likely raid people at night while they're sleeping. I doubt they would find me way up here anyway. This tree is pretty tall; it's not as tall as a Sequoia tree but not as short as an oak tree. The only problem I have is the tree falling which probably won't happen due to the thickness of the tree. I grab the picture of my family,Yamaguchi, and I out of my pocket and look at it for a few minutes. I don't know why, but my vision blurs and my eyes start to get heavy. I feel a tear fall down my face as I continue to look at the picture. Oh, I'm crying aren't I... I kiss the picture and hug it as  take my glasses off and put them in my satchel. I lay down and turn on my side and put the picnic blanket from the Cornucopia on me. "Good night mom. Good night Akiteru...Good night...Yamaguchi..." I can feel more tears fall on my face. I need to go to sleep, but...it's hard to sleep when you know you might die and never see the people you love ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't update sooner. My power went out for 3 days. :,(

Tsukishima POV

I can't get up. My body hurts WAY too much. I think I slept too hard. I attempt to move my arm and feel a sharp pain in my wrist. I can't see anything. The blanket was over my face and I couldn't move either of my arms to move it. Why can't I move?? I begin to panic and attempt to move my legs as best as I can. I can move the left one with a little pain, while the pain from the right one is excruciating. I don't feel elevated. That's weird. I could've sworn I felt like I was in the sky last night. Then, that's when I realize where I am; I'm not in the tree - I'm on the ground. My heart dropped at the thought. "No, I can't be." I kick my legs and feel the grass and some leaves. I really am on the ground, but how? That's when I start to hear the leaves crunching. Someone is near. I guess I'm gonna die here, huh. I won't get to see my family or Yamaguchi ever again. Oh no. I can feel tears running down my face. I'm not sad. I'm just...scared. Why me? I bet everyone in here will be thinking that when they're on the brink of death.

3rd POV

A hand patted the blond boy's head. "Are you alive," a soft voice said. Tsukishima didn't respond, scared that the person might kill him if he said anything, proving he was still living. "It's okay if you are. I won't kill you. I promise." The tall boy then moved his leg as best as he could and groaned in response. "Are you hurt?" The individual then removed the blanket from his body. Tsukishima's left wrist was sprained, his right leg was twisted, his left leg had glass in it and he had a gash on his forehead. "Ohgod...what happened?" Tsukishima groaned again. "Do you have a name?" He groaned in pain, attempting to move his hurt arm and wrist. "No, you need to stay still." The person had fluffy, black hair and slender fingers according to Tsukishima. The male looked at his shirt and saw the name of the hurt boy. "Tsukishima?" Kei nodded and looked at him. "My name is Akaashi Keiji, but you can just call me Akaashi. I'm going to try to help you as best as I can." Tsukishima made a sigh of relief and nodded. "Not much of a talker?" Akaashi gently grabbed the younger boy's wrist, making him wince in pain. "Sorry. This is going to hurt. A lot." Akaashi grabbed a cloth from his satchel and put it in Tsukishima's mouth. "Hopefully you can still breathe with that in your mouth. I just can't have you to give away our location." Tsukishima braced himself for the anguishing feeling. Akaashi held a tight grip and snapped the young boy's wrist upwards, causing Tsukishima to kick with his right leg and clench the cloth while making a rather loud cry. His eyes began to tear up. He didn't even want to open his eyes. Akaashi, once again tightly gripped his wrist and pushed it in the direction it was supposed to be in. The crackling of the bone made Tsukishima even more worried about what Akaashi was doing. "One more time," Akaashi spoke. Tsukishima held his breath and was ready this time. Akaashi abruptly forced his bone back into place and let go. Tsukishima had been panting the entire time and he wanted to give him a break. Akaashi looked down at the blond's legs and sighed. "This may take a while."

3rd pov

Hinata was still asleep as the rest of the group moved.  Suga decided to carry him. "Where are you..," Bokuto said to himself. "Don't worry, Bo. We'll find him," Kuroo told him. Bokuto was reassured many times but was starting to lose his hope after looking for his friend for 2 hours straight. "Maybe," he mumbled. A loud scream was heard by the group and all of their heads, excluding Hinata, turned in the direction of the loud yelp. "Get down," Kuroo stated. They all did as told and listened carefully. "Bokuto. Nishinoya. Go check it out." The two named boys crouched and slowly moved towards the sound through the woods. "Come on. We need to get to safety." Kuroo led the way through the trees and stopped at a peculiar looking one. "A treehouse," he spoke. Kenma saw that there were things inside of the shelter and shook his head. "We shouldn't steal from them. We don't even know who this stuff belongs to." Kuroo looked back at him and smiled. "We're not stealing anything, Kenma. Just staying for a while." The 3 adolescents, with one still carrying Hinata, climbed up the stairs. "Pretty roomy," Kuroo said to himself. "Are there any beds for Shouyou to rest on," Suga asked. The raven-haired male pointed at a sleeping bag that laid on the floor. Sugawara placed Hinata on the sleeping bag and sat next to him. "What now," Kenma asked. "We wait. Get some rest. You barely got any last night." Not happening. "We should be looking for Akaashi. If anyone needs rest, it's you," the shorter boy protested. "Fine. I'll get some shut-eye, then." Kenma nodded and laid next to Kuroo. They drifted off to sleep as Hinata woke up. He sat up and looked at the three sleeping persons next to him. He then heard a breathy voice call out someone's name. "Oikawa!" The short boy was too afraid to look out of the doorway that leads outside of the small structure. He noticed that there was a large chest in the closet-like room next to him.There were no windows or lights. He moved as quietly as possible in the room. Hinata was out of sight from the other room and pushed the heavy box to make sure it was unseen as well. As he was moving the hefty object, he heard whimpering from inside. His curiosity got the best of him and opened it. The small boy was confused. That was until it hit him. Oikawa was in fetus position in the large chest. "Please..." That was all he could manage to say. He hadn't had water for almost 2 days; he was perishing. Hinata noticed he had dry lips and assumed he needed water. "I'll be back." The boy went as quickly and quietly towards the duffle bag they had been carrying around and grabbed a bottle of water. He tiptoed back to the chest and didn't see the older boy in there. He was sitting next to it now. Hinata hesitated but eventually approached him. He sat next to the brown haired male and gave him the water. "You shouldn't be here. They're going to come and kill you and I'm not going to stop them. Get out," Oikawa insisted. "Who will?" The older boy didn't respond. "Why are you here by yourself," Hinata asked. "I'm not." The ginger boy tilted his head in confusion. Then, he saw a dark figure walk towards him. 

Akaashi POV 

I hope Tsukishima will make it. After all of the pain he just went through, he deserves it. I hate to leave the group so unexpectedly, but I can't stay there. If something bad happens, we'll all be doomed. I think I made a good decision though. I saved this young boy's life. He could've been killed by an animal or worse if I weren't here. I don't want him to suffer like others have. If I want to take anyone to the end with me, it's my friends but who's to say they'll make it. I can't save all of them. They're bound to die even though I don't want them to. I can hear Tsukishima awaken. I help him up as best as I can. We need to move. There have been many blood pools around here lately. I already took all of his stuff from the tree. I've been trying to figure out how he even survived from falling at that height asleep. It must be a miracle, there's no other possible way. "Do you know Hinata or Sugawara," I ask him. "They're from my town and we go to the same school." As soon as I was about to respond, I feel a sharp pain in my back. The force was strong enough to make me fall to the ground. Tsukishima tries his best to help me up, but there's no use. He gets shot in his shoulder with an arrow and trembles to the ground. "I knew you would do this. You traitor," Tsukishima hissed. Who is he talking to? I can't see them. That's when I hear the voice I never wished I heard- Daishou. "I'm not the traitor here, you are. You're teaming up with a friend of Kuroo's when I clearly told you to stay clear of him and anyone connected with him. "I didn't know he-" Daishou kicked the blond in the stomach causing him to clinch it in pain. I can't have him get killed because of me. "Please, stop! I'll leave him alone! Just stop hurting him," I beg. "Fine. You can die then."

Aone POV

"Kenma killed him. Kenma killed Moniwa. Moniwa's dead because of Kenma. It's his fault." It's all Futakuchi has been telling me about Moniwa. He won't tell me how or why. Just who killed him. Now, we have a task I need to complete. Revenge Moniwa and kill Kenma. It's only matter of time before we find him. We will kill him and anyone else he ever loved. It's a promise.


	7. Chapter 7

3rd POV

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Why are you with him?"

Tsukishima clenched his eyes shut and didn't say a word. "Fine. If you want to play games, I'll play right along with you." Daishou opened his satchel and pulled out a sickle. He pulled Kei up by his hair and put the sharp object on his neck.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me why you are with this trash of a being." Tsukishima moved his eyes towards Akaashi, who was still wincing in pain but looking back at him.

"I...I was hurt and I could've died, but Akaashi saw me and helped me out."

Tsukishima smirked and unfortunately, Daishou saw him. He removed the knife from his neck and when the young blond least expected it, he sliced his cheek. "You think this is a smiling matter?" Akaashi tried to get up and defend his friend but was kicked back down. Before Daishou could say another word, there was an arrow through his head. His body stumbled to the ground. It was silent. Tsukishima sat there in shock, while Akaashi looked around in search for the source of the arrow.

"Tsukishima, are you alright...?" He nodded at the raven-haired male and tried his best to crawl towards Akaashi without causing more pain to himself.

"Should we stay here," Kei asked. Akaashi shook his head and helped Tsukishima to his feet.

"It's too dangerous. If someone was looking for him, someone might be looking for us, too." As they tried to walk, both fell in pain.

"Nevermind, then. I guess we can rest for a little bit."

Hinata POV

Why did I trust him so easily? Why did I let my guard down? Why didn't I tell my friends? Why am I so stupid? Because of me, we are defenseless. This is all my fault. I should be the one with a knife on my neck, not Kuroo. It's unfair. Nothing about this is close to being fair.

"Tell us who you're with," Oikawa commanded Kuroo. He was squatted in front of him while a guy with dark, spiked-up hair held a butcher knife to his neck.

"This is ridiculous! You didn't have to attack them," a guy with light brown or really pink-brown hair shouted.

"Who knows what they could have done to us! We cant know if they are armed or not just by looking at them, Makki! We have to take precautions!"

Kuroo stayed silent. The dark haired guy pressed the knife against Kuroo's neck, making him clench his teeth. "So," Oikawa asked, "what's it gonna be? We either kill you or you tell us who else you are with.

"...Kuroo...please just tell them," I begged. His mouth didn't move. I looked over at Kenma and Suga, who was knocked unconscious. They can't tell him anything, it's all up to me. "Oik- Oikawa...," I spoke. He turned to me and waited for me to speak. "Um...I can tell you who we're-" I got cut off by a hoarse voice. "Shut the hell up, Hinata." Oikawa turned to Kuroo and frowned at him. "Don't interrupt while someone is talking. Continue, shrimp." I was about to start speaking again until I accidentally made eye contact with Kuroo. He was glaring at me how a cat looks at its prey. It was terrifying. I averted my eyes as quickly as I could without looking back in that direction. I decided to look at Oikawa instead. It was even worse. He was staring at me in a way as if he were going to kill me regardless of what I said. "...Neverm- mind..," I stammered. "Hey...why'd you change your mind," Oikawa asked. "Don't tell me Kuroo scares you. He can't even do anything to you." I took a look at Oikawa and then at Kuroo, whose stare was more intense now. "Yes, but...I trust him.." Kuroo's glare was less fierce than before. "Aw, you don't trust me?" I know he was kidding, but I answered anyway. "Not really. You just knocked two of my friends unconscious, you have one of them with a knife on their neck, and you tricked me. I mean you didn't apprehend me or anything, but still." Oikawa smirked and turned his head to the guy named Matsukawa and gestured him to come towards me. I backed away and sat against the wall and my knees to my chest. I looked at the floor to avoid eye contact with anyone else. I could feel Matsukawa's presence kneeling in front of me. "You sure you don't want to tell us," he asked. I did not respond. I did not know how. If I tell them, they could possibly kill us an go look to kill them or worse. If I do not tell them, they might kill Kuroo. Staying completely silent wasn't that good either. If I do not say anything, they might find me useless and kill me. I do not know what to do. I can hear another pair of footsteps come towards my direction. Are they trying to pressure me? "Go away you two," I hear a silvery voice say. I hear the two people ordered to leave split to another area of the room. "Okay, Hinata. I'm Hanamaki. You don't have to tell me who you're with. Just tell me what happened." I look up from my knees to see the guy with the pinkish-brown hair. "Well, we came this way for some reason." He nodded at me and looked back at Kuroo whose vision was being blocked by Oikawa standing in front of him. "Whisper," he said. I nodded and continued. "I don't know what happened during that time, though. I was asleep. The only thing I remember is waking up and not seeing Bokuto and Nishinoya...or Akaashi for that matter," I whispered. "Okay...do you want to get out of here," Hanamaki whispered. I nodded and looked him in the eye. "Just do as Iwazumi says, okay?" I nod and stand up when he does. "Oikawa. He doesn't know much. He said he was asleep during the whole trip here." Oikawa walked towards me and looked me up and down. "He could be of use to us. He can fit into places we can't." I don't know what he means by that, but if it means I have to join them, I have to give in. "Hinata," Matsukawa called. "Follow me." He walked outside and stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for me to follow. I walked to where he was and we went down the stairs and away from the building.

Matsukawa led me to what seemed to be a shed. It looked old and weary. He pointed to the shed and said to me, "Wait in there until night." I nodded, not wanting to piss him off. He walked away back towards the treehouse. I walked into the shed and saw Bokuto laying on the floor. He was laying on his side and was holding his side really tightly. That's when I noticed that he was bleeding....and fast. I ran to him and stopped down to see what was wrong.

"Bokuto! What happened?!"

All I got in response was a slight groan. I needed to get help, but who could I get it from. No one is around that would help me. Plus, I was told to stay here until nightfall. Ef it! I want to save my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on For How Long...
> 
> "This is all your fault!! We should never have trusted you!! Go die!!"


End file.
